Speechless
by Xo0Xnym0oX
Summary: Girl has boyfriend. Girl moves to another city. Girl meets boy. Typical "It's Complicated" story. Van x OC x Roxas
1. Prologue: Someone Like You

Prologue: Someone Like you

"Zalisa."

"..."

"Zali-sa"

"..."

"Zalisa!"

"Nngg..."

"Come on hunny. We're here now. Wake up so we can un-pack."

"Ugh. Fine." Groaning I finally got up and out of the back seat of the car. My _mother_ gave me a triumphant look and handed me a box, patting me on the head in the process. "Now take these up to your room. Whichever one you want is fine hun."

I gave her a sarcastic smile and walked to _my house,_ which felt nothing like home to me, as _**Someone Like You by Adele**_ playing on my iPod I groaned since at that moment I couldn't reach my iPod to change it from a depressing song. I sighed in defeat "God I miss it all."

I walked up the stairs to a large room with a walk in wardrobe. There were shelves indented in the walls and a desk connected to a corner next to the door. "Perfect." I said smiling for the first time I had been in this place. It reminded me of my old room in Radiant Gardens, if only a little.

Dropping the box on the desk, I grabbed out the first thing I saw. It was a picture, of _us_ from pre-el. I remembered that day. The day we meet. The day we realized, our lives would never be the same. I smiled and stared at it for a while. I was sitting on Van's back as Ven stood next to us with his trademark grin on.

I laughed as the memory flooded my mind like it was only yesterday.

_**I rolled up to the school on my skateboard in my school uniform; a plaid maroon skirt, a black sleeveless button up and maroon blazer. I picked up the board and walked into the school, admiring the huge hallways, tall ceiling and tall metal lockers. "Wow." I stopped short as I took it all in. I'd seen places like this before but, a school? Never. **_

_**Looking around I saw really nervous faces... and then some bored looking one. I stared at him for a while, not realizing till I caught myself in the act. I shook my head snapping out of my daze and walked down the long hallway. I didn't get why all these kids were all so nervous for but... they were. **_

_**I finally reached what was supposedly my locker and unlocked it placing everything I didn't need in there like my skateboard, bag and the other crap I was carrying around. Before I could close it, I was knocked off my feet and headed for the floor when something caught me... well, **_**someone **_**caught me at least. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry about that!" **_

_**Some brownie haired guy was standing in front of my babbling on about how sorry he was and all that jazz as I rubbed my head since, well, I did kinda bash into my locker, proceeding to give me a headache, until, "Terra! Calm down brownie. God you're gonna give the poor girl a headache. Just close her locker will yah?" the guy holding me spoke up.**_

_**Looking up, I found out that my saviour was the calm, bored looking guy from before. He looked down at me and smirked, "like what you see hey?" he said receiving a sweat drop in return and winking at me. "And you're probably gonna creep the poor girl out Vanitas. Look at her! She looks like she's about to throw up!" "Shut it brownie!"**_

"_**Well I like the hair and the eyes but the attitude doesn't quite fit with me. Sorry." I replied with a smirk of my own and a small shrug of the shoulders. He scoffed and raised a black brow, "Are you kidding me? I basically just saved you from impending doom and this is how you're acting?" he said with a very disbelieving look.**_

_**I looked around and realized one very important thing, "Um, yeah, whatever Vanitas but could you do me a favour and let me down now?" I asked the spiky black haired kid whose name was apparently Vanitas. He just looked at me and smiled a really toothy grin. "Sorry but you might not be able to walk. Im afraid I'm gonna have to carry you around everywhere all day."**_

"_**Oh you've got to be kidding me." I said rubbing my temples with my fingers. I looked at him with a pleading look and asked again getting a refusal again and finally admitting defeat. "God you're persistent." I said shaking my head, "Yeah. Always have and always will be." He admitted with what appeared to be his trademark smile. **_

_**I sighed, "Alright. You can carry me around all day if you're gonna be that stubborn." He laughed and basically threw me onto his back holding his hand out to me, "The names Vanitas,"-"I figured as much"-"and this here's Terra,"-"yup knew that too." I said sighing as I took the guys hand and shook it, "I'm Zalisa but, call me Zal will yah?" **_

_**And that my friends. Was the start of an amazing friendship.**_

"God I miss you guys." I said as I set the photo down on the desk and walked back outside to get the rest of my stuff. This place may not be Radiant Gardens but from what I've heard from my brother it's a great place.

I just hope he's right.

A few hours later, we had finished unpacking everything taking about three more hours to put everything in place. Of course it only took me about five since I keep a lot of stuff and I never throw anything out but clothes. Then I fell asleep looking at my photo album that Vanitas and Ventus gave me of everyone and everything in Radiant Gardens.

I had a pleasant dream about Van and... When he told me that he loved...

"_Hey, Zal." We were sitting on the roof of his house looking out on the horizon like we always did. I looked to the twelve year old boy who was faced out toward the sunset looking down at the ground, "Do you believe... in love at first sight?" he asked looking to me with sincere eyes. _

_I blinked at him owlishly and thought about it for a moment turning to look out at the lowering sun, "I'm not too sure really. I guess with the right person it could happen but..." I looked down at my shoes, "I guess it's only a one way thing for most and sometimes..." I looked out again, "with very few lucky people, I'm sure it does happen." I smiled at the thought and looked to him with a bright smile._

"_So yeah. I do believe in it." He smiled at my answer and nodded, "Good. Me too." He turned fully to me and looked me straight in the eyes, "Zalisa, I'm gonna tell you something and..." he looked away biting his lip then turned back to me, "I want you to tell me the truth about how you feel." He looked so serious about this. _

_I was a little curious to say the least but dealt with it anyway, "Okay, what is it?" I asked. He looked down at the tiles on the roof and back up again and said the four words I never thought I'd hear from him, "I love you Zalisa." I stared at him with a slack jaw in disbelief. 'Di-Did that really just-... Did he really say that?' I thought as I searched his eyes for some type of proof that I was delusional._

"_I-I-I..." I was speechless. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth and was basically choking on my own words. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked making my eyes widen. 'YES! YES OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND VAN!' I was basically mentally screaming at myself to answer him. "Y-Y-Yes. Of course I will Vanitas." _

_He was basically glowing at my answer and was smiling so much I thought his face could split in two. "You're serious?" he asked receiving a nod from me. He pulled me into the tightest hug he ever had. My __best__ boyfriend was overjoyed and would let go of me as though his life depended on it. And then what really surprised me was what came next._

_He kissed me._

_He really _kissed me!_ There were sparks as I'd always imagined and although it was short lived I knew it would only be this first of many._

_That was until I found out I had to leave..._

"_Zal..." he looked down and stared at his chucks in depression. I walked over to him and grabbed either side of his face making him look at me. "Hey. It's not like we won't ever see each other again, right? So don't worry. I'll be back and plus, I'll call you everyday okay?" I reassured him as, kissing him one more time before giving him a hug where he wouldn't let go even if his life depended on it. _

"_Just, don't forget me, okay? Don't run of with some islander kid." He said making me smile, "We've been together for four years Van. I don't think this'll change a thing." And with that I let go and walked away. And with one last wave and goodbye, the car drove off to Destiny Islands._

_The words he said kept playing over and over in my head._

"_Just, don't forget me, okay?"_

"_Don't forget me, okay?"_

"_Don't forget me,"_

"_Don't forget,"_

"_Forget me,"_

_And suddenly... that sweet dream turned into a dreaded nightmare..._

"VAN!" I woke up with a fright and was finding it hard to breathe. I clutched my chest as my mum ran in and sat beside me as I cried on her shoulder. "_Shush,_ It's alright sweetie. It was only a dream hunny everything's fine." She reassured me.

But something didn't feel fine. Something felt like it was missing. It felt as though there was a hole that couldn't be filled with anything... But him. "I miss him so much mum. I want him back so badly." I told her as I cried even more.

I remembered the words to the song I was listening to earlier which made me feel like crap considering what it was about.

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

Yeah right. Like I can do that to him, I promised. Nothing was going to be able to fix my heart. No one can fill that hole in my chest that makes me feel so empty.

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Yellow

ME SO HAPPY! So you probably already realized but this is the first fic I actually committed to and uploaded on here so I'm actually pretty proud of myself because I wrote something that was review worthy! -^^-

So please enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or the song Yellow (owned by Coldplay) and I don't own Someone Like You either (owned by Adele) from last chapter.)

**KEY:**

_**Lyrics**_

Story

_**Memory**_

_Dream _

Yellow

**Zalisa's Pov**

I yawned as I got out of bed and stood in front of my mirror scratching my head. I gave myself elevator eyes and cringed, "Halloo sexy." My hair was a mess, my singlet had travelled up over my stomach, the legs of my trackies had ended up over my knees and the make-up from yesterday was smudged under my eyes and around them.

"This'll take some time…" I paused taking a long hard look then shrugging , "BREAKFAST TIME!" I cheered as I ran down the stairs in search of nourishment. "Morning love! You look... Lovely..." my brother, grimacing, Damien was sitting in the kitchen with an apple and laptop on the counter as he typed away at what appeared to be the story for his girlfriend.

Something about 'Harry Potter', with the two of them added to it. He managed to get a pet panther in there too. I couldn't help but smile at how cute that was, "How'd yah sleep?" he smiled-ish "Very well thanks."

Ten minutes later I was back upstairs getting ready for my first day at my new school 'Destiny College', slipping on my sleeveless button up blouse and plaid blue skirt. I fixed my make-up, brushed out my hair out pulling the black locks into a waterfall braid and letting the rest fall around mid torso.

I adjusted the peace and cross bracelets on my wrist and managed to slip on my knee high socks and vans AND pick up _"__Hyoushi__"_ [1] flinging her over my shoulder before running out the door, "See ya mom!" I yelled up the stairwell before riding my board down the driveway to the road.

Boooy was I in for an eventful day…

* * *

><p>I rolled up to the school on my board, stopping when I reached the gate. "Hyoushi, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I said sighing as I picked up the board and walked toward some big building not bothering to ask where I was going exactly. I got a lot of the same looks from hormonal infused guys as I walked past with a disgusted look on my face. Finally reaching the office.<p>

I walked through a door with a plaque reading _'Principal Ansem'_ on it and opened it, "Hello?" I looked over to a very wise looking man with blonde hair and beard to match. I smiled awkwardly to the man and waved, "Hi. You must be principle… Ansem?" he sighed and clutched his head, "I'll take that as a… yes?" I said hopefully, "Yes, yes. Now come in and take a seat." I followed his instructions and took a seat, placing my guitar next to me and dropping my messenger bag in the process.

I looked up and smiled after thirty seconds of silence. "You must be Zalisa then." He asked receiving an energized nod in return, "Yes, Yes. That would be me." For this I received a sweat drop from the older man which was followed by another exasperated sigh from the man. I puffed out my cheeks and looked around the room, receiving an eye roll from him (GOD! This man has some attitude on him doesn't he?)

I looked at him disbelievingly and he returned the gesture. Finally, after about two minutes, he sighed taking a folder from his drawer and giving it to me receiving a triumphant look from me. "Thank you _milord._" I said with a low bow, picking up my things before leaving the office with a salute. "Bye now!"

* * *

><p>Well, I managed to find my locker before a bell rang throwing in my bag and skateboard that never left my side. I barely even got to close the locker before I was knocked off my feet by some idiot and headed for the floor. 'Is this de ja vu or what?' I was ready for the hard impact that quite clearly never came.<p>

Which either meant; A) someone caught me, B) gravity does not exist on this premises, or C) I am a flying unicorn… it could happen… But considering there were two arms under my back and knees… I think it's A)… why can't I be a unicorn?

I slowly opened one eye then the other to find a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at me, and right then and there I was utterly speechless. "U-Uh..." all I could think about was blue, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry about that!..." some guy was babbling on about how sorry he was but I wasn't listening, cause who could concentrate when there was some gorgeous guy _holding _you.

'Damn it Zalisa! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!' I shook my head realizing what I had just done and looked away. "Are you alright?" I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around realizing he was still holding me. "D-D-Do you think you can... U-Uh um..." I winced realizing I had hit my head on the door of my locker. "Shit." He cursed and sat me down on the ground so my back was against my locker kneeling beside me with one hand on my head.

"Are you alright? Are you bleeding?" he asked hurriedly then turned to his brunette friend. "God Sora! Be more careful next time will you?" he said making my head start pounding. "Sorry Roxas. I didn't see her there." He shot back giving me a bigger head ache. "Do you think you could be a little quieter? Just hit my head on a locker door here!" I said clutching the back of my head. Pulling away I looked at my hand sighing with relief that there was no blood.

"Oops? Sorry." The brunette, who I now identified as Sora, apologised for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yeah. Sorry about brownie here. He can be a real klutz when it comes to multitasking." I looked to the blonde guy, who was now revealed as Roxas, and was caught in his blue eyes again. He looked back and smirked, "Like what you see newbie?"

My eyes widened at that statement, "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I said receiving an odd look from him. I laughed "You just reminded me of my-" my face fell. He looked at me with complete confusion and I looked down at my shoelaces. "N-Never mind." "Um..." I looked up and whipped my eyes, forcing a smile. "Sorry about that." I stood up with Roxas' help and leaned on the locker.

"No problem." He smiled, making me smile. I rubbed my forehead wincing again. "Fuck that hurt- Whoa!" before I knew what was going on, he had picked up and basically threw me on his back. "Um... W-What are you doing?" he smirked and winked at me. "Well I can't let you walk around by yourself can I? You could have a concussion."

He sighed, which sounded very staged, "So I guess I'm gonna have to carry you around." He held out his hand to me, "I'm Roxas,"-"I realized"-"and this is Sora"-"Yep knew that too." I sighed and looked at him disbelievingly before taking his hand and shaking, "Zalisa. My name's Zalisa Fair."

He smiled and let go of my hand before he started walking, "Zalisa. I like that name." He laughed and I bit my lip. 'Please don't say it.' "Well I guess I'd like any name put to a face like yours." I winced after that certain phrase.

"_**Zalisa. I like that name." He laughed and I smiled. "Well I guess I'd like any name put to a face like yours." He smiled at me making me blush as he laughed. I scowled at him, "Naw. How cute are yo- HEY!" he wiped his ear and scowled at me giving him a triumphant look. "That's what you get." I sang as he ruffled his black hair.**_

My smile disappeared. He seemed so much like Vanitas. He said exactly the same things as him. Acted the exact same way that he did. "Hey," I looked up when he started talking again "you play?" He pointed to the guitar next to my locker "Yeah." "Then, by any chance do you sing?" "Yeah why?" His face lit up.

"Are you a good singer?" he asked sounding really hopeful as he picked up the guitar, raising an eyebrow I answered him, "Well, I was in a band and still the reining 10 time champion in the annual talent comp. So yeah I guess so." "Modest I see." He said in return.

* * *

><p>So basically the first half of the day went by pretty quickly and we figured out Roxas was in almost all my classes meaning he was able to carry me around for most of the day but he still managed to memorize my timetable so he now knows where I am for every class. It was now lunch and Roxas had somehow managed to pick me up from class again taking me to the cafeteria.<p>

"So Zal, I guess you're gonna be meeting the band today." He said with a really wide smile that somewhat represented Van's. I bit my lip and laughed awkwardly, which he noticed, "You okay?" I nodded, "Good." he smiled and walked toward the back door.

Opening it, we came out onto a grassy area with an oak tree standing in the middle surrounded by some sort of garden. "Okay. So basically the signup sheet looks full so I don't think we'll have a problem here." I heard someone say to the left of us. There was another voice that sounded like it came from a girl. "Well we still don't know if they're good or not so don't get your hopes up Tidus."

"Ya never know Kairi. This school could be full of heaps of unseen potential." Then there was another voice that sounded really deep and mature, "Wow blondie! That was such a big word for a small brain!" There was laughing and then a snapping sound, "WHAT THE FUCK TIDUS?" "THATS WHAT YOU GET SILVER!" He walked around a garden and we came across a group of five people.

Roxas laughed "Hey guys. Looks like you started the fun without us then. What? Is today beat the crap out of Riku day or something?" he asked them. "Us? Who's u-?" the blonde one that I'm guessing was Tidus since I recognised his voice turned and cut himself off with the drool leaving his mouth. The red haired girl automatically smacked him over the head with her book. "God Tidus. You sleaze bag."

She was the girl who was talking before who seemed to be Kairi. The silver haired one who was probably Riku was still rubbing the back of his head and Sora looked like he was asleep or something. I rolled my eye and looked over to the blonde girl. She was looking at us smiling then looked down shaking her head returning to her drawing muttering something.

"So who's the hottie? Pick up a new girl Roxie?" Tidus said winking like some creepy pedo bear. "Oh please. Just because he's carrying some girl on his back doesn't mean he's automatically dating her." Kairi explained rolling her eyes and looking to me. "Don't mind him he always acts like a creeper." She smiled then went back to writing something down.

Riku finally looked up and gained a very sexy smirk on his face. "Hey there cutie," he leaned back on his hands and winked, "what's your name?" "Cut it off Riku or Kairi cuts them off." The blonde girl threatened. He automatically stopped and went back to rubbing the back of his head. "Well if you must know," I started off with a laugh. And yes I was still on Roxas' back, "my names Zalisa, but call me Zal." I smiled receiving smiles from everyone else too.

"Well I'm Namine and I'm sure you've figured out everyone else's names by now." I nodded, pointing to each of them as I repeated names. Roxas finally put me down and we sat with everyone else. I placed down my guitar carefully opening the case, "So, you said you wanted to here right?" I asked Roxas receiving a nod in return.

"Whoa! She play's too? Perfect girl Roxie! If you don't hook her I will." Riku claimed getting a slap on the back of the head from Kairi. "Keep your pants on Riku!" I laughed at the behaviour of the group. They were, odd, to say the least. "Well. Come on Zal. Play something." She said excitedly.

I bit my lip bringing out the green acoustic. "Okay. Here goes." Strumming a few chords for the intro I began _our song_.

_**Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah, they were all yellow.<strong>_

This was our song that I was playing right now and the lyrics meant the world to me so it was only right that I played it on his guitar. The same one he wrote this song on. 'Wish you were here Van. You'd really like these guys, I bet.' I smiled as I sang more.

_**So then I took my turn,  
>Oh what a thing to have done,<br>And it was all "Yellow."**_

They all just sat there silently. And for that small time that I was playing that guitar all I thought of was Vanitas and the day he taught me this song on this guitar.

"_**Okay Zal. One more verse and you're done okay?" I nodded smiling like an idiot. We were currently sitting in my room exactly two years after we got together meaning it was our two year. We had already gone to that fancy French place called **_**'Antico's' **_**which didn't sound French at all but we soon found out it was.**_

_**I finally finish the song and played it through finishing with a flourish. "I did it I did it I did it!" I squealed hugging him after dropping the guitar beside me. I smiled like a little kid when we slit the hug and he looked at me with a sincere smile on his face. **_

_**I picked up the guitar again and started playing a few strings, "We should sing it together don't you think?" I suggested. He just looked at me and I tilted my head to the right, "What're you thinking?" I asked with a smile mimicking his. He laughed a little, "I have the most unusual girlfriend in the world." **_

"_**Hey!" I punched him in the arm and huffed crossing my arms like a little kid. He just smiled and snaked his arms around my waste resting his chin on my shoulder, "She's also there funniest and most beautiful girl in the world and I still can't believe she's all mine." He whispered in my ear making me smile.**_

_**I turned around to face him resting my forehead against his, wrapping my arms around his neck "Well you better believe it," I said kissing him shortly, "'Cause I'm not planning on going anywhere." I tapped him on the nose and smiled.**_

_**We just sat there for a while staring at each other like love sick idiots, thinking that there wasn't anything or anyone that could break us apart. **_

_**At least for a little while.**_

_**Look at the stars,**_

_**Look how they shine for you,**_

_**And everything that you do.**_

I looked at Roxas after that last line and sighed. 'I don't know what it is you're doing,' I looked at _"Hyoushi",_ 'but I have a feeling you'll come between us.'

'**Cause you've left me speechless, Roxas.**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Japanese for 'the moment'<strong>

Well that signals the end of chapter one of 'Speechless'. Please leave me some feedback and review! That would be so so so helpful to me.

And I'd also like to thank 'DarknessLeadsMe' for my first review EVER! And also my friend 'pyrOku'!

BYE NOW!


End file.
